


绳

by 1179031661



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1179031661/pseuds/1179031661
Summary: lof@南极
Relationships: 大张伟/吴青峰
Kudos: 4





	绳

把小猫绑起来需要几步？看他乖不乖了。他会好奇，这一点真是致命，只穿着薄睡衣坐在床头，笑眯眯地看张伟处理绳结。张伟老师是不是没学会喔，怎么那么慢？其实作为新手，动作还算流利，张伟也不恼他调戏，拿着柔软的绳，在他身上比划。仿佛自己是件商品。吴青峰盯着他，那张脸认真起来还真是好看，手上的动作却让人想后退。您躲什么？张伟似笑非笑，说，可以开始了。

棉绳首先套在他的脖颈上，第一个绳结卡在胸前。他好笑地凑过去亲吻，企图干扰人的工作，张伟似乎已经进入状态，不悦地开口：别动。他很少对吴青峰黑脸，后者吓得停下，绳索绕过他背后。张伟，这样卡着好奇怪……他的声音含在喉咙，隔着一层棉料还是能感觉绳子粗粝的表面，微微刺激他的皮肤。自家男友那双手平时就习惯调试各种设备，拨弄各类琴弦，现在它们灵巧地把绳子搁在那些点上，随意一动就让人腰软。

紧吗？——这话相当于白问，吴青峰翻了个白眼。我说紧了你会调啊？张伟收束最后一个结，小心地检查各处表面，常年带薄茧的手指摩挲着棉绳，又问一遍，会难受吗？

不会，还挺舒……呜你还是人吗！张伟手指挤进去的那一刻，他痛得眼泪都涌出来，前后态度反差太大，叫人措手不及。身前很快立起来，手被绑在后面，张伟搂着他的腰避免人倒下，还算有人性地挤了点润滑，探进他内里。扩张的时候他往往会颤抖，但现在不能，每动一下都是自虐。张伟继续用手指弄他，吴青峰感觉快要融化，为了躲避身后的进攻，挺着腰像是把自己送到他面前。

张伟沿着绳，舔湿一块块分隔开的肌肤。他的身体很白，仿佛一舔就化的牛奶雪糕。吴青峰带着泣音，说我快要跪不住了……说罢便被人抱住，给了他一个支撑。贴在后背的手一节节抚过他的脊椎，吴青峰避无可避，只好颤抖着承受抚弄。说不清是哪里的水声，是张伟舔他耳廓还是——身后发出的声音？他行径恶劣的男友压低嗓音，说，您还真敏感，不愧是小猫儿啊。

你……你、说什么呢！吴青峰预料到他以后又会在平时这样称呼，然后叫人羞怯。被绑着的感觉前所未有，一切的欲拒还迎都被消除，束缚手脚任人宰割。但因为对方是他，吴青峰还有种别扭的、被爱着的心安感。张伟了解他，生理心理都是，一步步施力按压甬道那个点，把猫咪欺负到哭不出声，光是手指就能让他释放。

明明说好今天不做的……吴青峰有气无力地威胁他，赶紧给我解掉。绑人倒是挺熟练，解开绳结却好一番折腾。他一边弄，吴青峰一边埋怨：我现在算是懂了喔，你说什么“不做”，就和有些人说“蹭蹭不进去”是一个样儿的。

哎这口音都给他带跑了。张伟把棉绳随手团了团扔在一边，把猫咪按倒在床上。有些人？还有人和您说过这话啊……今年是离世多久了告诉我下。

幼稚。吴青峰摆脱了限制他的东西，轻佻地伸出食指去勾人的下巴，张伟一避，在他指尖落了个吻。

我现在什么想法，青峰老师都知道了。

——所以，就继续吧？


End file.
